


Meeting The Parents

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “It’s going to be okay,” Fitz reassured, watching as Jemma paced about the room. “Jemma, it’s going to be okay.”Jemma shook her head, though Fitz couldn’t tell if she were disagreeing with him or not. “I just… what if she doesn’t like us. What if I mess up and make her hate me?”An alternative take onMeeting The Parents





	Meeting The Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



> A semi-sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/17815696) as requested by Monkeybum1723. Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Peggy is about 16/17 in this.

“It’s going to be okay,” Fitz reassured, watching as Jemma paced about the room. “Jemma, it’s going to be okay.”

Jemma shook her head, though Fitz couldn’t tell if she were disagreeing with him or not. “I just… what if she doesn’t like us. What if I mess up and make her hate me?”

“Hey,” he whispered, pushing himself up from the chair beside the kitchen table and stepping in front of her, stopping her mid pace, taking her wrists in his hands and rubbing reassuring circles on them. “Jemma, it’ll be fine.”

She just sighed, and shook her head. “I just don’t want to mess this up. I know how much it means to Peggy. I just don’t want… I don’t want to mess this up for her.”

Fitz let go of one of her wrists and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, something that she always did when she was nervous, and something that he did to reassure her. He then smiled, and leaned in and kissed her. “It’ll be fine, the lasagne, the garlic bread, they’re in the oven, they’ll be ready in about half an hour. We’ve salad in the fridge. Dinner will go well. And after, they can go for a walk, take Monkey if they want. They can go upstairs and watch a film. Whatever they want. But it’ll be okay, it’ll all be okay.”

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She reached up, caressed his cheek and leaned in, kissing him again when Peggy walked into the kitchen.

“Ewww,” she commented, walking around her parents to the fridge, opening it and reaching in for a can of coke.

“What?” Jemma asked, pulling away from her husband, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Peggy just shrugged, rolling her eyes. “It’s just weird, and kinda gross, seeing your parents making out in the kitchen.”

Jemma just laughed, shaking her head. She looked as she were about so say more when Peggy’s phone buzzed. She reached into her back pocket, and pulled it out. “Claire’s here,” she said, her tone changing to one that was more nervous.

“Did she knock the door? I didn’t hear her.”

Peggy shook her head, a small smile on her face. “She’s just got here. You said dinner will be ready at five?” When Jemma nodded, her daughter continued. “We were thinking of taking Monkey out for a bit before dinner that okay?”

“That’s fine,” Jemma said, walking across the kitchen herself now, and talking the over clothes, wanting to check on the lasagne.

“Thanks mum,” Peggy replied. She walked out of the kitchen, a tiny spring in her step. She reached the doorway, where she turned around and looked at Fitz. “And dad, please no jokes at dinner.”

And with that she was gone.

Jemma stood up, facing her husband. There was a perplexed look on his face. “What’s wrong with my jokes?”

Jemma shrugged, and took a step back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close. Her fingertips were cold as they gently danced across his back, her hands running up under his shirt. “She’s a teenager Fitz. Of course, she’s going to hate your jokes.”

“What about the one with the monkey?” he asked, one of his own hands coming up to rest on the back of her head, tilting it so that he could look her in the eyes; a soft whiskey that he had fallen in love with so long ago now.

She just rolled her eyes. “Ugh Fitz. Definitely do _not_ tell the one about the monkeys.” And she couldn’t say anymore for he had dipped his head down, once again allowing his lips to dance across hers.

***

“Your parents are cool,” Claire said from her position, cross legged on Peggy’s bed.

“Yeah?” asked the other girl, setting up the TV for the film that they had decide on for the night.

Claire smiled at Peggy, a wide smile that was full of love on her face. “Yeah, they’re pretty cool. And the food was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever had lasagne that was that good.”

Peggy couldn’t help but beam back. “He always makes it when we have guests, people up. Birthdays, any time he can really,” she shook her head, climbing on to the bed and curling up close to Claire, who had collapsed, and was now lying on her back, staring up at the galaxy that had been painted onto the ceiling. “And if you think that was good, wait till you try his stir fry.”

“Is it better?” Claire asked, her tone teasing.

Peggy nodded. “Much better. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Claire rolled over so that she was facing Peggy, and shuffled close. She reached forward tentatively, and brushed a loose curl out of Peggy’s face.

Peggy smiled, curious as to what Claire was about to do next, but hoping it was what she was thinking it would be. “What?” she asked, a hint of laughter about her voice.

“I like you Peggy,” Claire whispered back. “I really like you.” And she leaned in closer, closing the distant that remained. It didn’t take Peggy long to realise what was happening.

After a number of moments, the two pulled apart, smiling at each other, Peggy’s hand still lingering on Claire’s cheek, her thumb gently brushing it.

“Do you know what, I think I really like you too Claire.” Then she shook her head, a soft gesture that was nearly missed. “No, I _know_ I really like you too.”


End file.
